HSP90s are ubiquitous chaperone proteins that are involved in proper protein folding and stabilization of a wide range of proteins, including key proteins involved in signal transduction, cell cycle control and transcriptional regulation. Researchers have reported that HSP90 chaperone proteins are associated with important signaling proteins, such as steroid hormone receptors and protein kinases, including, e.g., Raf-1, EGFR, v-Src family kinases, Cdk4, and ErbB-2, many of which are overexpressed or mutated in various cancers (Buchner J. TIBS, 1999, 24, 136 141; Stepanova, L. et al. Genes Dev. 1996, 10, 1491 502; Dai, K. et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1996, 271, 22030-4). Studies further indicate that certain co-chaperones, e.g., HSP70, p60/Hop/Sti1, Hip, Bag1, HSP40/Hdj2/Hsj1, immunophilins, p23, and p50, may assist HSP90 in its function (Caplan, A. Trends in Cell Biol. 1999, 9, 262 68).
HSP90 has been shown by mutational analysis to be necessary for the survival of normal eukaryotic cells. However, HSP90 is over expressed in many tumor types indicating that it may play a significant role in the survival of cancer cells and that cancer cells may be more sensitive to inhibition of HSP90 than normal cells. For example, cancer cells typically have a large number of mutated and overexpressed oncoproteins that are dependent on HSP90 for folding. In addition, because the environment of a tumor is typically hostile due to hypoxia, nutrient deprivation, acidosis, etc., tumor cells may be especially dependent on HSP90 for survival. Moreover, inhibition of HSP90 causes simultaneous inhibition of a number of client oncoproteins, as well as hormone receptors and transcription factors making it an attractive target for an anti-cancer agent. In fact, benzoquinone ansamycins, a family of natural products that inhibit HSP90, has shown evidence of therapeutic activity in clinical trials. Several promising ansamycin related HSP90 inhibitors are currently in clinical trial namely, 17-allylamino 17-demethoxygeldanamycin (17-AAG), 17-dimethylaminoethylamino-17-demethoxygeldanamycin (17-DMAG) and IPI-504. Another class of the HSP90 inhibitor is the synthetic small molecule purine-scaffold. Currently, many of the purine-scaffold HSP90 inhibitors are showing positive preclinical results; with the front runner being CNF-2024, which is currently in phase 1 clinical trial.
Recent studies suggest that heat shock proteins (HSPs) play an important role in neurodegenerative disorders such as Parkinson's disease (PD), Alzheimer's disease (AD), amyotropic lateral sclerosis (ALS), Huntington disease (HD) (Luo, G-R. Int. J. Biol. Sci., 2007, 3(1), 20-26; Dickey, C., J. Clin. Invest., 2007, 117(3), p. 648-658). It has been shown that manipulation of HSPs, such as down regulation of HSP90 or up regulation of HSP70, affords beneficial effects in several neurodegenerative disorders either by reducing protein aggregation or facilitating proper folding of proteins to restore their function.
Drugs targeting the protein HSP90 are quite new in cancer and neurodegenerative disease therapies. Research relating to HSP90 is rapidly developing and therefore, the need for novel and active compounds exists. As such, this invention relates to fused amino pyridine compounds useful as HSP90 inhibitors.